


When The Clock Strikes

by Esperata



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Domestic Violence, M/M, Penguin Post Arkham, Revenge, Season/Series 02, sororicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: After the death of his mother and sojourn in Arkham Oswald is taken in by his father and step-family. He is determined to be good - even in the face of more tragedy and abuse - but maybe he'll push the boundaries a little to see an old friend.For the Nygmobblepot week prompt: Fairytale





	1. Chapter 1

Oswald shut the door to his new bedroom and couldn’t help but sigh with contentment as he considered his recent good fortune.

Everything had seemed so bleak just a short while ago. He had lost his mother – he still felt the pang of sadness at that – and had been incarcerated for a murder he did not in fact commit. Taking the blame himself in an act of generosity he hoped would have been appreciated. That hope had been disappointed but he reminded himself sternly that he should not be aggrieved to have been left in Arkham.

If he hadn’t stayed there then he never would have learnt the error of his ways after all. He never would have seen his actions for the hurtful bouts of misdirected anger they were. Violent fits of temper that had never brought him anything good, only pain.

Except for that one spark of light in an otherwise vengeful existence. The friend he had made. The one who had taken care of him when he was lost to his own anguish. The man who had seen him at his very worst and still seen the very best in him.

There was a part of Oswald that could never entirely regret his past if it had led to that meeting.

It was only a shame now that Ed couldn’t appreciate the strides he’d made to better himself. Oswald’s smile faltered as he recalled the words spoken to him: “the new you is kind of freaking me out.” He had hoped to lead his closest friend with him on this new path. To show him how much better things could be if one only looked for the best in people.

He found himself anxiously biting his nail and forced himself to stop. It was no good worrying over what was done. And perhaps Ed would come round to his way of thinking anyway. He smiled at the thought. It was only one meeting after all and he’d hardly been at his best. Turning up covered in feathers probably wasn’t the best incentive to having someone listen to you.

He shook his head in self admonishment. No, if he wanted Ed to listen to him as he once had then he’d need to smarten himself up for their next meeting. Not appear on his doorstep as some scullery maid freshly done plucking a chicken.

He turned his mind onto the good fortune that might help with that endeavour.

If someone had told him a week ago that he’d be living comfortably with his father and his new family now he’d have laughed at them. His father had scarcely been even a real person to him for much of his life, only an elusive figure drawn from his mother’s memories. Now he was everything Oswald could have hoped for and more.

It was true that every cloud had a silver lining. If it weren’t for his stay in Arkham he may never have been able to reconcile with him.

An uncontrollable shudder ran through him as his memories skittered over his treatment. A shiver of cold washed over him too as his body recalled the sensation of stepping into his cell… of being plunged into darkness… hearing the wails of the inmates echoing down the drafty corridors… the only thing keeping him from his own descent into insanity being his fixation on revenge… on turning the tables on his so-called therapist…

He lunged for the light switch and took in a shuddery breath as warm light bathed the room. He mustn’t think of that. It had been painful, true, but hadn’t it ultimately helped him?

Oswald would forever be grateful for this second chance at a family. He even had siblings now. A brother and sister whom he was determined to love dearly. It was a brand new start for him. The beginning of a better life.

He wandered across to the window and looked out across the Van Dahl estate.

“Mother, you always told me to have courage. It wasn’t easy at times but I hope I never let you down in that regard. And its all been worthwhile now. I’ve found my father.” He smiled joyfully up at the scattered stars. “I can see why you loved him. He’s a good man. A kind man. He’s accepted me into his heart and home without a second thought. I shall try to be like him. I shall try to be kind too. And I hope I’ll make both of you proud.”

He sat thoughtfully looking at the sky, clearer from the vantage here out of the city center. His thoughts returned to Ed who had likewise been so kind to him. He’d not only taken him into his home but he’d tended to his wounds, both physical and emotional. Perhaps Oswald could do the same for him?

He’d like to bring Ed out here to the mansion. Repay his kindness. Maybe even help him overcome his desperate need to prove himself against those who belittled him. Show him how much easier it was to just let bygones be bygones.

It was a pretty dream but he knew it wouldn’t be polite to invite guests round so soon. Besides which he wanted to spend time getting to know his father and step family. There would be time to reach out to Ed once he was settled.

Everything would work out for the best. He knew it would. So long as he had courage and was kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald awoke with a startled jerk as he did most mornings. His dreams since Arkham had always been torments of violence and death but it had gotten worse since his father’s untimely demise. Tears leaked from his eyes as consciousness brought renewed pain from the loss.

He pulled himself upright, swiping at his eyes, and quickly cautioned himself to remain positive. He must look on the bright side. The nightmares were awful but at least they ensured he was up early enough to prepare breakfast for the family. It was kind of them to let him stay after all and he wanted to recognise that generosity. There was no blood tie between them and they had no obligation to keep him housed and fed.

In fact, if he was looking for reasons to be grateful, he might as well be thankful that they kept him busy. There was nothing like brisk activity to keep the mind from brooding or dwelling on things it shouldn’t.

So resolved he got himself ready for the day, making sure he was presentable so as not to offend his step-mother’s sensibilities, and went to begin his daily chores. In truth he did not mind preparing food for everyone. Cooking with his mother had always been such a pleasure to him and he hoped to share some of that comfort with his siblings who surely must also be feeling the loss of their father.

He was gratified when he saw Sasha and Charles tuck into the food and hoped it might help build some bonds between them. It was something he knew he struggled with but he really was trying to do better. Kindness was the key he knew.

A glance to Grace showed that she wasn’t as interested in breakfast and Oswald bit his lip nervously. She had such refined tastes and his own knowledge often wasn’t up to standard. He’d made such a special effort this morning though.

“What is the world coming to?” she murmured thoughtfully, her eyes scanning across the newspaper beside her plate.

Neither of her children seemed interested in whatever had struck her so Oswald took the chance to initiate a conversation. He only hoped it didn’t upset her as he often managed to do.

“Something wrong?” he asked softly.

She didn’t look at him but it seemed she was happy enough to expound upon her complaint.

“This article here,” she gestured vaguely. “A detective has been arrested for murdering one of his colleagues.”

“Oh how awful,” Oswald exclaimed, shocked despite his own history with the police. Why couldn’t everyone see how much better the world could be if they just tried to be a little nicer? Grace spared him a brief glance before turning her gaze back.

“That’s not the worst part.”

“It… it isn’t?” Oswald wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“No. It seems it wasn’t even one of his fellow policemen who unravelled his crime but a forensic analysist.” She tsked dismissively.

Oswald felt his heart flutter. It had to be him. Who else at the GCPD had the brilliance to unveil such a thing? He shifted himself closer in an attempt to glance at the page but then she grasped it up with a happy cry. Oswald immediately shrunk back at the exclamation but it finally drew the attention of his brother and sister.

“What is it?”

“There’s going to be a fundraiser.” She turned her gaze onto her two seated children. “For the GCPD.”

“So?”

“ _So,_ ” she leant forward emphatically. “All the wealthy citizens will be there. It’s the perfect opportunity to show case yourselves. Make connections.” She glanced back at the article. “Bruce Wayne might even attend.”

Sasha clapped delightedly while opposite her Charles rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless.

“Will the forensic expert be there?”

Oswald didn’t realise he’d spoken that out loud until he found every eye turned to him. He blushed and lowered his eyes. There was a long pause.

“I expect so,” Grace replied slowly. “He is the hero of the hour after all. I expect you’d like to go?”

Oswald looked up hopefully, his lips pulling into a smile at the thought.

“I would. I mean, I _do_ know a lot of the people from the police department and in fact-”

He was interrupted by a bark of laughter from Sasha followed by chuckles from Charles. He looked inquisitively between them before turning his questioning gaze onto his step-mother. She was smiling too but without any humour.

“I am sure you do have a history with the officers of the law but that’s hardly something we’d want to flaunt now is it?”

He opened and closed his mouth uselessly. He couldn’t argue that his past interactions weren’t the best associations to bring up. When Grace stood suddenly and leant over him he shrunk in on himself.

“Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I permit you to stay here out of the goodness of my heart but I will not have our association made public. There is no way I will let your disreputable past blight my children’s future. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” he whispered fearfully.

She stared at him intently a moment longer before sweeping out of the room. Sasha and Charles stood and followed her imperiously, casting identical smirks back at him.

He let out a sigh and turned his own gaze onto the table which he needed to clear. Then his eyes fell upon the abandoned paper. With a brief glance to make sure no one was looking he snuck across and picked it up. He intended to just read through the article but his breath immediately caught at the small black and white picture tucked in the midst of the columns.

Ed.

Casting another fearful look towards the doorway he quickly tore out the page and tucked it in his pocket. He wouldn’t let any opportunity to reacquaint himself with Ed pass him by, even if it might mean being punished for tearing up the paper.

Then he swiftly began clearing breakfast away, knowing he’d have to work fast if he was to have any time to peruse the article and find out what was happening with his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Oswald winced as he carefully dabbed on more concealer before sighing despondently. It was no use. His skin was too pale for Grace’s make-up to blend in. All he was doing was drawing more attention to his bruise.

His step-mother had been furious when she’d discovered he’d torn the article from the paper. Not that she’d had any use for it – indeed she’d only been about to toss it on the fire – but she insisted it was the principle that was important. The newspaper hadn’t been his to mutilate.

Once her initial anger had cooled though she’d stared contemplatively at him and turned his face into the light.

“Well, there’s no way you could attend the party _now._ What would people think?”

She hadn’t meant the words encouragingly but they’d still lit a flame of hope inside Oswald. Didn’t that imply she had been considering bringing him? Perhaps his attendance wouldn’t be seen as an insult to polite society. Maybe he could go, at least for a little while, just long enough to see Ed.

He’d held his tongue before his step mother however, recognising that after his mistake with the paper she would not be willing to concede anything to him. That didn’t mean she might not be prepared to overlook his presumptuousness if he took it upon himself to go though. Especially if he kept out of the way and didn’t draw attention to himself or his connection to Grace.

His overwhelming desire to see Ed again overruled any fear he had of further reprimands and he secreted himself away to make his own preparations just as Grace was with Sasha and Charles.

He heard her yell to him they were leaving and turned to the clock in a panic. There were only twenty minutes now until his own taxi was due and he still had the problem of this bruise to try and hide. Not that he thought Ed would mind how he looked. After appearing before him one time bleeding from a gunshot wound, and another time covered in feathers, he didn’t think a mere bruise would phase the man. But if Grace found out he’d shown her injury in public he was sure she’d be upset.

Then his eye fell upon the solution to his problem.

His bedroom was also used by the others as something of an overflow space and Grace’s hat was perched on the side with its delicate veil draping down. Far too delicate for Oswald’s current purposes but the idea was perfect. Hastily he staggered out of his room and along to the master bedroom, still untouched from when his father last slept there.

Ordinarily Oswald would linger but right now he didn’t have time. He hastily went to the wardrobe and reached in to find his father’s top hat. Next he raced along to Grace’s room and pulled open her drawer of lace handkerchiefs quickly finding one the perfect weight for what he needed. With a ridiculously pleased smile he carried both items back to the kitchen and started hunting for superglue.

Not ten minutes later he had a most passable accessory that would adequately conceal his unsightly mark. By the time he’d donned a suitable coat and located a more stylish cane his taxi was hooting outside for him.

There was an undeniable thrill as he set out which only increased when he realised the driver had no idea who he was. There was no morbid past dogging him tonight. He was just like any other young man going out for an enjoyable evening. His smile widened as he suddenly realised no one at the party would recognise him either. He could play the part of a mysterious stranger, aloof and unapproachable.

He very nearly giggled.

Reality surfaced again once they arrived though and Oswald hesitated. What if Grace did notice him? What if she got angry and shouted at him to go home in front of everyone? He’d ruin their whole night.

Yet the thought of Edward waiting inside made him bold. Ed would be happy to see him wouldn’t he? And Oswald desperately wanted to see how Ed was. To hear how he’d outwitted Jim Gordon over that business with the cop murder. He knew there was another story there the paper wasn’t telling. He knew Ed and he knew Ed would be just dying to tell someone about it.

Quickly he handed some notes to the driver and instructed him to wait for him. He needed to make sure he was back before the rest of his family after all. They would not appreciate him being out if they needed him to do something for them upon their return.

Then he took a deep breath and marched himself into the reception.

His confidence faltered the moment he stepped into the room full of cops. They might all be wearing suits and gowns but he could almost feel the palpable weight of the law crushing against him. As no-one paid him much attention though he allowed himself to exhale and repeated his mantra that he was a changed man. He had been released from Arkham. He was sane.

His attire garnered a few curious looks but he hobbled across to the drinks table without incident and then settled carefully to one side, sipping slowly from his glass as he surveyed the room.

Almost immediately he saw Grace standing with Charles and Sasha. She was endeavouring to make small talk with Bruce Wayne, who was flanked by his butler like an overzealous chaperone. It was clear the boy wasn’t much interested though and his gaze was quickly caught by someone else.

Oswald glanced the direction Bruce was looking and recognised Selina. She easily met the billionaire’s eager look with one of indifference and turned to walk onto the balcony. Bruce instantly made his excuses and followed. Oswald couldn’t help but smile at the obliviousness of young love.

Then his own smile grew into a grin as he recognised the wallflower stationed just a few meters away from the windows.

With as much nonchalance as he could muster, he abandoned his drink and made his sedate way around the edge of the room. He kept his focus forward, fully intent on breezing past Edward and then doubling back with a show of surprise to meet him there.

That was blown out of the water though when he came within sight of the man and he saw the brown eyes, framed so beautifully, blink in surprise at him.

“Oswald? What on Earth are you doing here? I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”


	4. Chapter 4

Oswald stumbled to a halt and his tongue tripped over itself as he tried to ask two different questions at once.

“You were? I mean, how did you…”

Ed caught his elbow and grinned brightly at him as he pulled him alongside.

“I’ve been so worried about you,” he gushed. “Ever since you came to my apartment following Butch and Tabitha’s prank.” Ed didn’t use speech marks but they were clearly implied.

Oswald found himself blushing and was doubly glad for his dark veil.

“I had no idea where to even begin looking for you though and there wasn’t a whisper anywhere. Where _have_ you been hiding?”

“Oh, I haven’t been hiding. You won’t believe this Ed but I met my father.”

“Your father? I thought he died some time ago.”

“So did I. But then when I was visiting my mother’s grave… there he was!”

Ed looked thrilled for him.

“That’s wonderful. Truly. I’m happy for you Oswald.”

The smile fell from Oswald’s face and he felt tears prickling at his eyes. Ed obviously couldn’t see how close he was to crying but he could see the sudden trembling.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Oh Ed. Its…”

“Wait a moment,” Ed interrupted gently before glancing round and guiding Oswald with him out onto the balcony. The cool night air soothed Oswald’s burning cheeks and he inhaled gratefully. Briefly he wondered where Bruce and Selina had gone off to but then Ed was resting his hand once again upon his arm.

“There. I thought you might prefer a bit of privacy.”

Oswald nodded gratefully before taking another calming breath.

“My father died.”

“Oh Oswald. I am so sorry.”

The kind sentiment made him smile.

“I’m lucky to have had what time with him I did. And he was just wonderful Ed. He accepted me without question. He loved me.”

Ed rubbed his hand soothingly along his arm and Oswald instinctively moved closer.

“Of course he did.”

Oswald couldn’t find the words to reply to that and merely inhaled shakily. A moment passed before Ed spoke again.

“Is that why you’re wearing that veil? Some sort of show of mourning?”

His head shook before he could think through the pros and cons of telling Ed the truth.

“I… didn’t want anyone to recognise me,” he offered, hoping it would be close enough to the truth without constituting a lie. “How _did_ you recognise me?” he suddenly remembered to ask.

Next to him Edward chuckled.

“Oswald, I would recognise you anywhere, no matter what you wear.”

“My walk I suppose.” He ducked his head in shame at his deformity.

“No. Well, partly. But mostly just… you. Your shape, your mannerisms, your… everything. I just know you.”

He couldn’t help but look up at the open honesty he heard in Ed’s voice. Something about being so ingrained in his mind made Oswald tingle with pleasure.

That was until Ed reached up to remove the hat.

“No!”

He darted back instinctively until he saw the hurt look cross the taller man’s face.

“Oswald?”

“I… don’t want you to see me.”

“What? Why ever not?” Ed frowned in obvious puzzlement. “I already know who you are. And what you look like. Unless… Oswald? Has something happened to you? Something you don’t want me to see?”

There was a hard tone to Ed’s voice now and Oswald turned his head away unable to bear looking at his harsh expression. He felt the warmth from him as Ed stepped close again and Oswald sighed in defeat before turning to look up at him again. This time he made no protest as Ed lifted the hat from his head but he slid his eyes shut.

“Who did this to you?” Ed growled.

The feeling of gentle fingers stroking the discolouration along his cheekbone made his eyes snap open.

“It… was my own fault.”

The fingers moved swiftly and gripped his chin firmly.

“Oswald. I can tell you from experience that however this happened, it was **not** your fault.”

Oswald swallowed hard.

“My step mother. I… did something wrong. She got upset. I shouldn’t-”

The hand suddenly moved further up his face, cupping his cheek and stalling his breath in his throat.

“Listen to me,” Ed spoke quietly but firmly. “You did not deserve this. You _do_ not deserve this. Whoever has done this to you needs to _pay._ ”

Oswald forced himself to break away, no matter how much part of him wanted to lose himself in Ed. It was so very tempting to hide himself against the other man. To let go of the struggle to do the right thing. Knowing Ed would make the people who hurt him suffer and Oswald wouldn’t need to worry again.

So very tempting. But…

“I can’t.” His voice cracked on the short sentence. “They’re the only family I have.”

“They’re not your family Oswald. Family are the people who love you. Who’d protect you from monsters like her.”

“No.” He clutched at his head as memories from his therapy started surfacing. “I’m good now. I’m sane. I’m not…”

“Oswald-” Ed laid a hand on his arm again but he shook it off in a panic before fleeing awkwardly back inside.

His vision seemed blurred with phantoms all lurching towards him and seeking vengeance for his crimes. Ducking his head he made a beeline for the exit, not caring who saw him now. It was only once he’d reached the door that he chanced a glance back into the room, expecting to see everyone staring at him.

To his surprise everyone was looking the other way. His heart skipped as he realised Ed was distracting everyone, his glass raised in a toast, letting him make his escape unnoticed. A tear fell from his eye as he took one final look at the man before making use of the opportunity to leave unhindered.

Maybe it would have been better if he hadn’t come after all.


	5. Chapter 5

The turmoil in his head kept Oswald awake until long after the others returned. He heard them come in and held his breath in case they stormed into his room demanding to know why he’d gone out. The sound of various doors shutting and silence falling once more relaxed him enough to finally fall into unconsciousness.

It was a troubled sleep though. He was used to memories surfacing in his sleep. All the people he’d killed, the people who had died because of him, they were companions in his slumbers. Usually they taunted him with recriminations. But not tonight.

Tonight he was taunted by those who’d always had his best interests at heart. His mother scolded him for not standing up to the bullies. She repeated to him that he must not listen to them: he was handsome and he was clever. His father too spoke to him with disappointment. Why was he letting the family name be degraded? People should be looking at him with respect, not seeing him hiding from society.

And Ed – Ed who believed in him even when he was ready to give up – he looked so hurt. Did Oswald not trust him? Hadn’t he always steered him right? Helped restore the Penguin to his rightful place at the top of the food chain. Why did he not heed him now?

When he eventually gasped awake, hand reaching out begging not to be left alone again, it was to a bewilderment about where and even who he was.

He was swiftly reminded by the admonishment of his step-mother however. Oswald had barely stepped into the kitchen when she breezed in to demand why the places were not set. He apologised fretfully and hesitantly suggested that he’d thought perhaps the others would want a lie in after the party.

Grace had stepped close and for an instant he tensed in expectation of another slap. Then she spun on her heel.

“Charles and Sasha may wish to lie in but that’s no excuse. They should be up as usual and I expect breakfast to be ready as soon as I get them down.”

He let out a sigh as she left and set to preparing everything. If he’d been grateful of the reprieve though it didn’t last.

Sasha and Charles were in foul moods having been up late and then woken early by their obsessive mother. And they both decided to take it out on Oswald. They deliberately spilt tea and dropped jam before finally, just as they were leaving after Grace, pelting him with the remaining rolls.

He tried to smile jovially at them despite his threatening tears, clinging to the belief that if he was only nice to them surely they’d be nice to him too. Still he couldn’t help his relief as he escaped back into the kitchen. Frantically dropping all the wasted thrown food on the side he reached into his pockets for a handkerchief, realising quickly that in his hurry he’d forgotten one.

He turned to the various drawers and began hunting for a napkin instead only to stumble across something that stopped him dead. He stared for a moment in incomprehension. Why was his father’s decanter laying here? Still sloshing with the last alcohol he’d tasted. Suddenly though everything became clear.

His mind raced, much as it used to when dealing with the plots and counter plots of Gotham’s crime families. It all made so much sense and he’d been blind not to see it. Except, was it true? Maybe this was simply a relapse on his part. Ordinary people didn’t go about murdering their husbands after all.

His gaze fell upon Grace’s dog. Oswald had no love for the animal, not since she’d demonstrated to him the creature’s unerring ability to hunt and stop a potential thief. He still had the grazes from that encounter. And if she was innocent – as she really ought to be – then giving some to the dog would do no harm.

Oswald didn’t have to wait long.

An uncontrollable giggling laughter bubbled out of him as he saw the dog foam at the mouth, just like his father had done. She’d done it. It was really true. This pretend perfect family were as much killers as he ever was. He hiccupped slightly as he restrained his laughter.

And Oswald knew how to deal with killers.

Smoothing down his crumpled clothes he slipped a knife into his pocket. Then he made his way back out into the sitting room. As expected his two ridiculously stupid siblings were there, clearly still the worse for wear after the party.

“Charles, Sasha,” he smiled innocently at them. “I’m sure you’re feeling a little… under the weather. I know Grace wouldn’t approve but,” he leant a little closer to whisper, “I have a hangover remedy in the kitchen. If you’d like to come?”

Charles was up instantly. Sasha looked slightly suspicious but followed her brother nonetheless. Oswald followed behind them. His limp meant they usually walked ahead of him and right now he was grateful for that.

As his brother strode into the kitchen confidently, Oswald kept close to Sasha, pausing only briefly to shut the heavy door.

“Where’s this cure then?” Charles demanded.

Oswald didn’t answer. He simply stepped up close to his sister and plunged the knife deep into her back.

He wished he could see her surprised face. Judging from her brother’s expression it must be priceless.

“I have a lesson for you,” Oswald hissed. “Don’t antagonise a known killer without preparing for consequences.”

As her body slipped off his knife, Charles finally came to his senses enough to try and flee. Oswald realised he hadn’t thought this through sufficiently and cursed himself as he saw his other victim dash for the outer door. He really should have locked that.

However Charles himself stopped abruptly the moment he threw himself through the doorway giving Oswald time to cross closer. Then his brother slumped to the floor, a pool of blood leaking from his chest, and Oswald understood what had happened.

“Edward!”

“There you are!” Ed grinned back at him, completely unconcerned by the dead body now lying at his feet.

Oswald sensed Ed was referring more to his true character being once again readily apparent but he still had to ask, “How did you find me?”

The other man stepped into the house with a roll of his eyes.

“You left me enough clues Oswald.” He waved the top hat he was carrying vaguely before depositing it on the side. “And I _am_ a genius.”

Oswald’s eyes lit up delightedly and before he knew it he was pulling Edward down for an emphatic kiss. He pulled back as soon as he realised what he was doing, ready to apologise profusely, only to see that Edward was still smiling at him.

Oswald smiled back and glanced coyly to the side.

“Tell me Mister Nygma, can you show me how to properly cut up a dead body?”

Ed’s smile didn’t fade but he tilted his head inquisitively.

“I’ve got an idea for these two,” Oswald suggested with a devious smile.

“Then by all means Mister Penguin.” He pulled the door shut behind him. “By all means.”


End file.
